Slayer of Dragons and Gods
by DragonGod01
Summary: Born Human. Raised to fight Gods. Taught by Mythical figures. Bathed in the blood of Dragons he killed. All this and he still manages to get good grades. Naruto's life has been one heretic thing after another, but that has not let him down. He is destined to rise above everyone else, like a King. But he cares not for a title, just to protect those precious to him. Strong Naruto.
1. Profile (Updated)

**Profile**

 **Name:** Naruto Uzumaki  
 **Race:** Human  
 **Nicknames:** Dragon Slayer, Impossible Child, Most Idiotic Human, Your/His Majesty, Bastard/Illegitimate Child of Epimetheus  
 **Hair Color:** Blonde  
 **Eye Color:** White-Blue  
 **Equipment & Abilities:** Slayer Magic (Ice Dragon), Shinto Magic

 **Personal Status**  
 **Relatives:** Minato Namikaze (Father, Deceased), Kushina Uzumaki (Mother, Deceased), Nicholas Kristof/? (Adoptive father), Chione (Adoptive Mother)  
 **Affiliations:** Kuoh Academy, Uzumaki Residence, Occult Research Club **  
Occupation:** High School student, Writer  
 **Ranking:** Campione (King)

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **Powers & Abilities**

 **Natural-born Holy Sword Wielder:** Naruto is a natural-born Holy Sword wielder and is able to wield any Holy Sword without artificial means.  
 **  
Master Swordsman:** Naruto is a master swordsman capable of wielding any sword ever made, a testament to his strength and skills.

 **Immense Combat Skills:** Naruto is a top-notch fighter with tremendous skill in combat. He could fight and survive battles against extremely dangerous supernatural beings.

 **Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:** Naruto is a master hand-to-hand combatant, having practised martial arts for a long time. He is able to overwhelm and knock down many low to middle-class opponents with ease.

 **Master Archer:** From a young age Naruto has been taught how to use a bow for hunting and has learned the art of Japanese Archery (Kyūdō). His skill with a bow can be considered first-class and has been said that his skills could rival famous heroes.

 **Immense Speed:** Naruto possesses a tremendous amount of speed that can surprise high-class opponents.

 **Immense Strength:** Due to his years of training, Naruto is shown to have gained a great amount of strength able to face the strongest of creatures. After becoming a Campione his strength increased to above superhuman levels.

 **Immense Durability:** Naruto possessed a high pain tolerance, being able to fight a dragon with strength rivalling that of the Two Heavenly Dragons. He also has nearly unbreakable bones and an enhanced recovery speed.

 **Immense Stamina:** Naruto possesses a great amount of stamina, being capable of battling enemies for a whole month.

 **Magic Resistance:** As a Campione, Naruto has a high resistance to magic and magical attacks.

 **Keen Intellect:** Naruto possesses a keen eye and skills in most fields of battle. While a kinetic learner by nature, he can plan ahead of battles and execute them with proficiency. If something were to go wrong he can plan on the fly and still come out on top.

 **Enhanced Senses:** After becoming a Dragon Slayer, Naruto's five senses have increased exponentially. His sense of smell and hearing, in particular, are even better than most creatures.

 **Magic Talent:** Naruto is a very skilled Magician and is a wizard capable of using all kinds of magic and is an expert in all things related to magic. He comes from a family who possesses spells from the Shinto Gods.

 **\- Ice Dragon Slayer Magic:** An ancient magic that has thought to have been lost during the Great War. Naruto was granted this ability after defeating Glacia, the Dragon of the Chill Moon; A dragon whose power equal the Two Heavenly Dragons. This magic which allows Naruto to incorporate the element of ice into his body, gaining exclusive characteristics that are commonly associated with Ice Dragons.

 **Dragonfication:** After bathing in the blood of Naruto can freely turn any part of his body into that of a Dragon, by concentrating his thoughts on the specified body part. After becoming a Campione he has more control over his transformation and can enter it more fluidly.

 **Flight:** Naruto is able to fly using the Authorities he took from a Heretic God or by using dragon wings he can grow from his back.

 **Kami of Fire (Shito God) Kagutsuchi's Authorities**

After defeating the Heretic God Kagutsuchi, Naruto was granted his strongest Authorities by Pandora.

The Authorities he possesses are:

 **[Primordial Fire],** **[Forge of Swords],** **[Earth's Grace].**

* * *

 _ **Okay, so I have decided to change most of the plot and abilities around after reading the reviews and PMs sent to me about the story. It won't have any elements of the FATE series that was originally planned.**_ _ **The main one is the Sacred Gear that Naruto was supposed to possess, I will use it in another story.**_

 _ **Sorry for getting this to you all after so long, I had a lot of stories planned out and have them figured out now.**_

 _ **Future stories that I have planned are all Naruto/x-overs. The stories are One Piece, RWBY, Boku no Hero Academia, Bleach, Maken-Ki!, Soul Eater, Nanatsu no Taizai, Akame Ga Kill! and some more Highschool DxD! ;D**_


	2. Chapter 1: Prologue

"Hello." - Normal speech

 _'Hello.'_ \- Normal thought

 **"Bring it."** \- Angry speech/Dragon speech/Attack move

 _ **'** **Bring it.'**_ \- Angry thought/Dragon thought/Attack move

* * *

 _(Snow…..)_

 _(All I could remember seeing was snow falling all around me….)_

 _(For the longest time, I hated snow….)_

 _(It wasn't because of the cold. I wasn't because I didn't like the complex patterns or shapes of the snowflakes. Nor was it the fact that it could easily kill someone if there was enough of it speeding towards a person at speeds that could put the fastest cars to shame.)_

 _(No. It's the fact that every time something bad has happened in my life it was snowing….)_

* * *

 _Dull blue eyes open to see white tiles. He was confused to see them._

 _Sitting up, in what he recognised as a hospital bed from some of his visits with his parents, he looked around to see that he was in the room by himself. He to the side to see some clothes folded down on a chair. They weren't his._

 _They looked like they would fit him though._

 _He would have thought about it further but then the door to the room opened. Walking inside was a doctor who was talking with another man. Both looked like foreigners to the boy._

' _Wait…' The thought about the men being foreigners seemed strange in the boy's mind. But why?_

 _Looking back the doctor seemed to be surprised that the boy seemed to be awake, but nonetheless, he seemed relieved. Why was that?_

 _He watches as the doctor walked to the bed and bent down so he was eye level with him before he spoke to him._

" _Privet, ty mozhesh' ponyat', chto ya govoryu?" The doctor said kindly, despite his deep voice making it sound weird._

 _At that moment the boy knew this was going to be a problem. He did not understand a single thing the man said. He was not even sure it was a language, just a bunch of random letters of the alphabet put together to form gibberish._

" _Sumimasen, watashi wa..." he spoke be as he looked downcast. The doctor let out a sigh, his face showing annoyance. Not at the boy, of course, just the problem they had. One of the biggest problems in this world._

 _The so-called "language barrier"._

 _The boy watched as the doctor stood up, gave him a pat on the head and then move to the door. He watched curiously, pushing his blonde bangs out of the way, as the doctor talked with the other person at the door, probably explaining how he did not speak the same language as them, no doubt._

 _The other man seemed to say something to the doctor, making the man think for a second before nodding his head. The boy watched as the other man came into view._

 _He seemed to be as tall as he father, maybe a bit taller than the man, and had shaggy silver hair with three bobby pins, two fastened in an "X" pattern in one of his locks on the left side. His eyes were red, something the boy found interesting as he had never seen eyes that colour before._

 _He wore reddish-brown pants fastened with a simple black belt and a silver belt buckle and black boots. He wore a reddish-brown dress shirt with the top buttons undone under a grey sleeveless sweater._

 _He stopped walking and pulled up a chair to sit next to the blonde haired boy._

" _Kon'nichiwa…" The boy said as the man looked at him._

" _Kon'nichiwa, genkidesuka?" The man seemed to ask as the boy looked at him with widened eyes._

" _Y-You can understand me? You can speak Japanese?" The boy asked._

" _Yes, I can." The man said with a smile. "Do you think you can answer some questions for me? The doctor would like to know if you are okay."_

" _I-I'm fine, but. How did I get here? And where is here exactly?"_

" _Well, you are in a town near the border between Russia and Finland. Does that ring a bell?" The man asked. The boy seemed to be in thought before widening his eyes._

' _That's right, Kaa-chan and Tou-chan's jobs!' He thought back to when his parents explained that they had a small job to do overseas. They used it as a chance to have a family holiday as well. His family…._

" _Tou-chan! And Kaa-chan! Where are they!?" He shouted out as he quickly sat up in the bed, only to flinch in pain._

" _Easy now." The man said as he stood up. The doctor saw this as well and rushed over to the boy and helped him down. "Before that why don't you tell us your name? My name Nicholas. Kristof Nicholas._

" _N-Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." The boy said. "My parents, where are they?" The man turned to the doctor and spoke in the language that the blonde questioned as Russian before he saw the doctor say something and looked sadly at the silver-haired man. He waited in silence before the man turned to him._

" _I'm sorry. You were in a car crash. The road was frozen over. When the police and paramedics got there we found you safe in the car, but your parents…" The silverette trailed off as the boy's eyes began to water. He watched with a broken heart as the boy turned on his side away from both men's view and cry into the pillow._

 _Both men knew the child was in pain and left him be._

 _ **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

 _The boy cried into the night and tired himself out. The next day when the doctors were doing their check up the boy didn't want to talk to anyone, not that they could blame him after what happened._

 _The silver-haired man seemed to be the only one in the town to speak Japanese so he was made a translator between him and the doctors. Even though the boy didn't want to speak the man just seemed to keep him company._

 _This went on until the day came that the boy had to be discharged…._

 _ **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

 _Naruto sat on the edge of his bed wearing some new clothes given to him by the hospital. He looked down at the floor._

 _He had no idea what he was going to do. His parents were dead and he had no relatives or guardians that anyone could contact about his current situation. He was in a country he knew next to nothing about with no one to help him out._

" _Knock, Knock. May I come in?"_

 _Naruto looked toward the doorway and saw a familiar face. "Nicholas-san."_

" _Hello, Naruto-kun. All ready to go I see." The silver-haired man said as he made his way over to him._

" _Yeah…"_

" _I know it must be scary, but I'm certain that you will be fine," Nicholas said as he gave the boy a reassuring smile. Naruto had found out from the staff that he was a well known and respected man who spent his days helping out around the orphanages and group homes around the villages in the area, so he knew that the man in front of him knew how he was feeling._

" _Kaa-san always said that 'As long as you have hope you will never have to worry about a thing!', or something like that," he said as he mimicked how his mother said it to him all the time._

It cheered him up a bit to say his mother's word.

" _I see. Your mother was a strong-willed woman." Nicholas said as he knelt down to the blonde's eye level. "I'm sure that you have the same strong will as her."_

" _I hope so." The blonde said as he got off the bed. "But, who would want a someone like me. I'm not even from his place or know the language. I'm not worth much." And with that, he moved to be by the door, opting to wait for the person to take him away to arrive._

" _Hmm…"_

 _Nicholas started at the boy with sadness in his eyes. He hated seeing a child like this. It was his job to make sure children had a smile on their faces. Seeing the boy seemingly accept the fact that he was not going to a family tore at his heart. He closed his eyes in thought as he remembered talking to the doctors and his friends about the boy's situation. While they all felt for the boy there was nothing they could very much do. Everyone he knew all had families and couldn't possibly adopt the boy._

 _It seemed like Naruto was truly going to be alone, and when he turned eighteen the government didn't have to take care of him anymore._

 _*bzzz*_

 _A small sound brought him out of his thoughts as he felt his mobile phone vibrate in his pocket and looked at it to see a message from his wife._

 _He sighed as he went to pocket his phone when he stopped momentarily._

' _Now that I think about it…' "Naruto-kun, I'll be back soon. Don't go anywhere ok?" Nicholas asked as the boy nodded his head. He quickly left the room and the boy watched as he made his way down the hell and out of view._

… _._

 _He waited._

… _._

 _And waited._

… _._

 _And waited._

… _._

 _The sound of shoes tapping on the floors brought Naruto out of a trance he was in waiting for the man to return. Looking to the clock on the wall in the room he waited for forty-five minutes. Looking out he saw Nicholas and two people who weren't wearing the white doctor coats that he had seen the staff wear. He guessed that they were the people who were picking him up._

 _Naruto watched as Nicholas was talking with them, the people nodded their heads as they walked before one of them spotted him. He quickly hid in the room and put his back to the wall._

 _Despite the fact that he knew that he was going to be taken away he was still scared of leaving. Why couldn't they leave him with the kind men and women who worked her a little while longer?_

" _Naruto-kun?"_

 _Naruto jumped as he saw Nicholas walk in the room with a smile on his face. It looked different from the smiles he gave to him before._

" _Y-Yes?" The boy gulped._

" _The people are here now, the ones who are taking you to your new home." Nicholas said as he gestured with his head to outside the room. Well, they were a bit down the hall from them, but he didn't care._

" _I-I see." Naruto said with a downhearted expression. "I guess, I will be going now."_

" _I guess you can go with them._ But _, you could alternatively come with me." Nicholas smiled as the boy looked at him, confused._

" _Huh?"_

" _You see, I had a little talk with my wife while I was gone and she is a bit lonely at home most of the time. She always wished to have a child to take care of. And I can't just let a child like yourself be alone with what you have just gone through."_

" _Wha-What?" Naruto asked as his eyes widened at the man's words._

" _I suppose I'll just come right out and ask you which you would prefer: being sent off to an orphanage or being taken by a man you recently met and his wife?" Nicholas asked as he saw Naruto's eyes widen and he saw something in the boy's eyes that made him smile slightly._

 _He saw the boy's eyes filled with happiness and hope._

* * *

 _(I hated snow. But that hate didn't last forever)_

 _(Eventually, I came to love snow again with the help of Nicholas and his wife Chione. They were a nice couple, I found out they married a long time ago, but they didn't have any children of their own. It's not that they couldn't, it was the fact that they haven't been lucky to have a child yet.)_

 _(I also found out that they were not human either. I was a bit freaked out at first, but when they began to explain what they were I calmed down.)_

 _(They taught me about the world that had been hidden in the myths and legends of mankind. A world filled with gods, devils, angels, and monsters that were the stuff of nightmares. It was a lot to take in for a boy that had lived his life in ignorant bliss, but I had to know.)_

 _(My life was good. Eventually, Nicholas and Chione wanted me to learn to defend myself from those that might come after me if they ever learned that they adopted me, so they decided to send me to a well-known school in Russia that's sole purpose was to train those humans that learned about the supernatural without being born into it.)_

 _(It was called бог-гавань_ _**[bog-gavan']**_ _(God Haven), but a couple of years later I came to know it by another name, one that I came to hate. The_ _ **God Eater Program**_ _.)_

* * *

 _A fourteen-year-old Naruto stopped in his tracks as he looked over his shoulder and looked at a large, brick building situated on the side of a mountain with an eerie red glow coming from behind it. Snow was falling all around him as leaned against a tree to regain his breath, not even bother but the fact that sleeve of the outfit he was wearing looked like it had been shredded. He was wearing military-like uniform consists of a black jacket with a light grey outline around the edges and a white band around his left arm, a white undershirt and black trousers with combat boots on his feet._

 _He had to fight off a small platoon of superhuman-level people who were trained to battle divine beasts. He might have been one of the more 'unique' fighters in the program, but even he had his limits for a teen his age. Especially when his opponents knew his fighting style well._

' _I need to get out of here quick. It'll only be a matter of time before they send scouts out to look for me.' Naruto thought to himself as he raised his left hand and the snow on the ground began to move around in a circular motion before patterns of light began to emerge._

 _As he was envisioning his family's main home he was cut off when he heard a noise on the wind before he felt pain in his forearm. The snow stopped swirling and the light died down as Naruto gripped his now injured arm that had a hole going through it._

" _You're not going anywhere!"_

 _Glaring at the source of the voice, and most likely the source of his attacker, Naruto's eyes softened as he laid eyes on a girl he knew very well. Her long unkempt silver hair swayed in the wind topped with a red checkered and black beret. Her white undershirt only halfway closed from up to down and her jacket hanging off her shoulders like a cape. A grey and black checkered skirt covered her lower body with black thigh-length boots. In her hand which was covered with black, fingerless gloves, was a zweihänder._

" _Alisa." Naruto whispered as the female jumped off of the tree branch she was on and onto the snow-covered ground below._

" _Naruto." The girl said as she raised her sword at him. Her blue eyes steeled as she faced her now former classmate. "Please come back to bog-gavan'. I'm sure if you explain your reasoning for trying to destroy the labs you might be given a lighter punishment."_

 _Despite the girl's words, Naruto could hear something else in the girl's words. Desperation. It made sense to the blonde that he might hear that, she was the first friend he had made in this new foreign land._

" _I'm sorry Alisa, but I can't. I won't return to that place. You know what they are doing is wrong."_

" _What's so wrong about a trying to create a way to protect innocent people from the monsters of this world!? You know as well as I do what kind of power is out there in the world unknown to the rest of the world. There is no way we can fight them off, even with the modern weapons at our disposal." Alisa cried out._

" _And at what costs are we willing to go to get the power necessary to fight against these beings!? What they are doing in there is taking away what makes us human. Our emotions, our memories, even the DNA we have will be turned into something else!" Naruto shouted back as he remembered what he saw in those labs he destroyed. "I refuse to let that happen to anyone! This place was better before that stupid program took over the school."_

" _And I refuse to just sit back with the knowledge that humans are slaughtered by the supernatural beings in this world and we can't do a damn thing about it! I don't care what happens to me! I don't care If I get sliced, stabbed, sprayed with acid, injected with poison or eaten alive." Alisa screamed before looking down. "I-I don't even if I turn into an Aragami!"_

 _Naruto's eyes widened. "You know?" he said quietly before narrowing his eyes. "You know that and yet you're still willing to go through with what they are doing!?"_

" _I am!" Alisa said with conviction. "Now please, come back with me and maybe you will be spared for your crimes."_

 _Naruto smiled sadly as he looked at the teen. "Sorry, Alisa-chan. But I'm afraid that I won't be going anywhere with you voluntarily."_

" _Then, I'LL MAKE YOU!"_

 _With that, she sped towards the blond with her sword raised._

* * *

 _(Why do I have such bad luck when it snows?)_

 _(Nicholas and Chione say that I have the devil's luck when it comes to most things. Gambling. Magic. Even my studies.)_

 _(But that luck goes away in certain moments.)_

 _(When it snows. When I try to right a wrong I have done. And when I fight…)_

* * *

" _Ugh!" Naruto grunted out as he was slammed against the far wall of the cave._

" _ **Hmph. You are extremely durable, for a human."**_ _Naruto grunted as he looked up and glared at his opponent. A giant, blue scaled western dragon the extruded and aura of power and dominance that would have made most beings feel like an insect in its presence._ " _ **I'll give you praise for that."**_ _It said to him in a deep, masculine voice._

" _I feel honoured." Naruto said as he pulled himself out of the wall. He landed down on a large mound of ice and stared at the dragon before him. In his hand was what remained of his sword, a shashka._

 _It seemed even with the numerous engravings on the blade itself, along with the physical properties of the sword being enhanced by magic, it could not hold out against the scales of a dragon._

" _ **Human. Why don't you just give up already? I already said that this land will be mine from this day forward so why do you go against me?"**_ _The dragon questioned the blonde's motive for fighting him._

" _And I told you that this land already belongs to someone else. There is no way that I'll let you just claim something that is my family." Naruto responded._

" _ **I see. Then why doesn't the owner of this land come and face me themselves?"**_

" _Given what time of year it is, I don't want to bother them with something like this. I happened to be passing by on my way home for the holidays when I felt your dragon power seeping into the land."_

" _ **Hmm. I see. While I commend you for your bravery in facing me, it is still foolish!"**_ _The dragon roared as it opened its mouth and sent a large gust of wind and snow towards the blonde, who raised his arm up to cover his face._

 _The teen felt the force behind the wind. It felt like he was being pushed back by a bus going at full speed. The snow that hit his body felt like bowling balls as he used magic to reinforce his body to take the force of each impact._

" _ **Hmm?"**_ _The dragon stopped his roar and looked at Naruto in interest. His breath could easily freeze high-level beings with ease, yet the human in front of him was completely fine. Narrowing his eyes he sensed the faint energy coming off of the boy's body and saw a thin layer of blue energy covering his form._ " _ **Protection against wind, snow and ice? Impressive. Only winter-based gods and spirits possess that. You must know a powerful being to be able to get a blessing from one."**_

" _Heh. You have no idea." Naruto said as he channelled the energy to the remainder of his sword and stabbed it into the ground._

 _The dragon watch with intrigue as a compressed slash of air travelled at a great speed through the ground and clashed against his body that he completely ignored as snow and dust entered his vision._ ' **A smokescreen?'**

 _A glint caught his eye as he saw chunks of ice seemingly float in the air before they speed towards his face._

 _Naruto watched with his sword raised as he saw glints of light in the temporary smokescreen he had created and turned the blade ninety degrees and saw all the glints converge onto one point. He used his memory of the dragon's height and size and calculated where the overgrown lizard's head was. He was pleased when the cloud dissipated and was greeted with the sight of the dragon's head encased in the ice he controlled._

" _Well...what…*huff*...do you...think of that?"_

" _ **It was an amusing technique."**_ _The dragon said through the ice. **"But the smokescreen made that 'surprise' attack too predictable."**_ _Naruto watched with fascination as the ice around the dragon's head glowed before it turned into energy before making its way into its mouth and down its throat._

 _He was about to comment when he felt the dragon's power rise slightly and quickly jumped off the mound just in time for a blast of ice to hit it._

 _He landed watch from the air as the mound seemed to freeze, something Naruto thought was crazy as normal ice attacks could not do that, before landing and the newly made formation of ice created from the dragon's breath attack._

 _He winced as he felt his legs get cold and watched as frost covered his legs and slowly made its way up his body._ 'How is this possible? My blessing should protect me from all ice based attacks.' _Naruto thought in a panic as he tried to use magic to heat his body up._

" _ **Be honoured human. You are the first of your kind in centuries to witness this magic since the final days of the great war."**_ _The dragon spoke as he saw the blonde's state of panic._

" _You expect me to believe that was a magic attack? It seems more like a special ability than anything else if it can bypass a blessing from a goddess." Naruto commented._

" _ **You can believe me or not, but I speak the truth. I alone possess the knowledge and power to wield this forbidden art, so die knowing that you will be killed by a power no one else will ever use!"**_ _The dragon yelled as he sent another breath attack at the blonde teen who reinforced his body and made a dash for it._

'You have got to be kidding me!' _Naruto thought as he jumped to dodge a tail swipe from the dragon._ 'This overgrown lizard is unreal. I know that dragons are beings of pure power and can use arts that not even gods can recreate or counter, but this is ridiculous.' " _Gah!"_

 _Naruto grunted as he was sent flying by a wing attack and crashed into another ice structure made from the dragon's breath attack._

 _ **"** **You give up yet human?"**_ _The dragon asked as he made his way over to the blonde's location._

 _ **"** **[Glacier Gladius]!"**_ _He was shocked when a sharp, gigantic spire with the appearance of a blade appeared from the ice formation and forced him back. Looking up with narrowed eyes he saw Naruto, lying on his back, panting as he had his left arm raised weakly beside the giant blade of ice._

 _ **"You-! How were you able to recreate my ice?"**_ _The beast thought in shock as he felt that last attack actually hurt him and his scales were slowly being covered by frost._

 _"Ha… I didn't create anything. Manipulating already existing forms of snow and ice is the first thing I learned." Naruto explained as he stood up._

 _ **"** **...hahaha! Interesting! Very interesting!"**_

 _ **"** **[Ice Lance]!"**_ _Naruto placed a hand on the giant blade of ice and moulded multiple small lances towards the dragon, who actually moved out of the way of the oncoming attack. "Stay still damn it!"_

 _ **"Never."**_ _The dragon replied as it flaps its wings and sent waves of air blades at the blonde fighter. Naruto raised his arms in front of him and the ice formed around him to form a wall of ice that protected him against the onslaught of wind blades. The dragon stopped his assault and proceeded to charge at the wall of ice and smash it into pieces._

 _Naruto quickly made his way out of the rubble and skidded across the ceiling of the cave. "[Oh wind, give me speed.]" He made his way across the ceiling and scooped some snow in his hand._

 _ **"[Blizzard Bullets]."**_ _Naruto threw the snow at the dragon and it multiplied in the air before raining down on the dragon like cannonballs._

 _ **"Naive!"**_ _The dragon yelled as his chest expanded and he proceeded to devour the snow attacking him. As he was eating the snow, Naruto landed on a spire of ice and watched the dragon closely._

'He seems to be getting stronger the more he eats ice or snow. I don't know what type of magic he is using to do that but it is impressive.' " _However…_ _ **[Glacier Gladius]**_ _." The teen sent another large ice blade towards the dragon as it finished devouring the snow and looked towards his attacker. To the blonde's surprise, the dragon rushed head-on into the attack as it simply shattered against its hulking body. He was confused by this as the same attack managed to not only push the beast back but also hurt it as well._

" _Just what the hell are your scales made of, you damn dragon?" Naruto questioned the magical beast as he seemed to glide along the wall of the cave in an effort to dodge any attacks the dragon might send his way. All the while passing shards of ice littered all around._

 _" **We dragons are beings of pure, untamed power. Every single cell in our bodies is rich in magical energy that even the mightiest of magical weapons cannot hold. Even the very air we breathe is laced in it. A simple attack by a magician will not stop even the weakest of dragons, let alone ME!"** The Dragon shouted as he released another breath attack. **"I am a dragon like no other! I have obtained a level of power greater than that of the Five Dragon Kings! I am the Dragon of the Chilled Moon, Glacia!"**_

 _Naruto was shocked at his introduction. "Well, shit. A dragon that has risen to the rank of Heavenly Dragon. I've heard about you but I never thought I would get to meet you in person, let alone fight against you. Now I feel like an idiot for challenging you." he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment._

 _ **"Save your breath human! You're going to need it if you are going to keep running from me!"**_

 _"Oh, I don't plan to run around all day. Just until I find a way to defeat you." Naruto proclaimed as he spotted a patch of ice on the ceiling. 'Now then, let's see if I'm right about this.'_

 _Glacia watched as the blonde raced up the far wall and spotted his destination. **"Oh no, you don't! [Cold Breath]!"**_

 _"Too late! **[Ice Knuckle]**!"_

 _ **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

 _"Huff… huff… huff."_

 _ **"Huff… huff… huff."**_

 _Both human and dragon panted as they stared down each other with nothing but conviction in their eyes. A conviction to defeat each other._

 _Naruto looked worse for wear as his outfit had been all but destroyed, leaving him in only his pants with one of the legs torn off to his thigh. His right eye was closed as blood seeped down from his head._

 _Glacia looked in better condition as most of his body looked frozen over in some places. But the most noticeable was a large slash around his left shoulder. He had to give the teen credit, he had found out the weakness of his magic and the secret behind it after a couple of confrontations and used his own ice against him. No being had ever done something like that except other users of the ancient magic._

 _"Huff… huff… I… I think… I'm almost at… huff… my limit."_

 _" **You sure look like it… huff… no normal being has pushed me this far in centuries. Even though I wasn't using my full power."**_

 _"Bastard." Naruto managed to smile at the dragon's words. "I knew… huff… that you were holding back… huff… on me."_

 _" **Of course. Why would a being like me use my full power against someone whose species have barely gotten out of their diapers? It would just be overkill."**_

 _"Heh… I wouldn't talk so high and mighty if I were you. After all look at how much damage I managed to land on you." Naruto said as he regained his breath and stood on his feet._

 _ **"** **Heh, I guess you are right,"** Glacia said as he stood at full height. **"** **Human, tell me your name. It is one worth remembering."**_

 _"All this time fighting and now you ask my name? Very well then. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. No fancy title like you, sorry."_

 _ **"** **HA! 'Fishcake' huh?"** The dragon smirked as he saw veins popping on Naruto's head. **"** **Not really the name of a warrior that managed to make a dragon bleed, but-"**_

 _ **"** **IT MEANS MAELSTROM, DAMMIT!"** Naruto shouted in outrage. Why did everyone have to associate his name with that!?_

 _ **"** **Anyway. You have truly earned my respect and I look forward to seeing what you will do in the future."**_

 _"Does that mean that your gonna leave this land?"_

 _ **"** **Yes, but not before I take you down."** Glacia said as the ground started to shake and his power began to rise. Despite showing the blonde respect for fighting against him and giving him a good fight, his pride as a dragon would not allow for him to just walk away without taking him out._

 _"Hehe, you gonna show me your full power? Or just a stage or two up from what you've been throwing around?" Naruto questioned as a blue-green layer of energy surrounded his body and wind began to circle around his hands with small shards of ice. "Seems like this will be my final strike. Might as well make it worth your while."_

 _ **"** **Now that's what I'm talking about. You ready, Naruto Uzumaki?!"**_

 _"Hell yeah! **[Gale of Boreas]!** "_

 _ **"** **[Ice Dragon's Roar]!"**_

 _*BOOM!*_

 _…._

 _…._

 _…._

 _ **"** **Hmph. You are an interesting one. Human."** Glacia said as he looked down at the defeated form of Naruto. " **I haven't seen someone like you in quite some time. For your efforts in trying to defeat me I, Glacia, Dragon of the Chilled Moon, bestow upon you my knowledge and magic power. I hope you use it wisely."**_

 _With one final huff, he released his breath over the teen and walked away._

* * *

 _(I hated snow. I hated it so much. But now it seems as though it has no choice but to do my bidding.)_

 _(Just what the hell is with my luck.)_

" _Oh, well. No need to think about it now. I guess that I'll just have to accept the way things are now.)_

 _(I only hope my bad luck only applies to seasons when it snows.)_

* * *

 **[Translations]**

Privet, ty mozhesh' ponyat', chto ya govoryu? - Hello, can you understand what I'm saying?

Sumimasen, watashi wa... - I'm sorry, I…

Kon'nichiwa - Hello.

Kon'nichiwa, genkidesuka? - Hello, how are you doing?

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **Here is the first chapter. I started with a short prologue to get things started. The story starts at the beginning of Naruto's second year of high school, before he becomes a campione and before moving to Kuoh. Check out the infor page (chapter 1) as I have made changes to it and put a PM at the bottom. Until next time!**


End file.
